brainslugfandomcom-20200213-history
Darraigh
Backstory Summary Darraigh grew up on the streets of a large city. His mother was a prostitute; his father he never knew. He grew up rough and wild, holding a resentment against his absent father which only grew deeper with the death of his mother. Darraigh found within himself an immense natural talent for druidcraft, inherited from his father. He set himself up as 'The Fixer', a protector of those who live in the wilderness of the city. However, Darraigh's notoriety grew to levels with which he was not comfortable, and his resentment of his father continued to tear at him. He left the lands of his birth and came to Nairu to try and locate his father's people, to confront his father and to learn something about the power growing inside of him. Base Stats and Skills Demeanor: Roguish and Cynical Nature: Resolute and Stout-Hearted Reputation: Master (11 Quests, 6 Hand) Wealth: Peasant (2) Agility 6C Dexterity 6C Endurance 4C Strength 4C Reason 2D Perception 7A (senses - vision and hearing) Spirit 9B (spheres - earth) Presence 7A Skills: Acting, Gambler, Healer, Herbalist, Hunter, Philosopher Special Abilities: Always trumps on thiefly reason, perception and dexterity actions. Always trumps on interpreting clues and fast-talking. Must make a Challenging Reason action to avoid confronting injustice or oppression. Equipment: Quarterstaff +1 or Stiletto +1 or Rock +1 Leather Armour -2 Druidic Mantras Senses of the Wild (13 Mana) - Darraigh meditates for half an hour to become in tune with his surroundings. He can sense the presence of poison, disease, death, and unnatural life within a wide area. Imbue Power (12 Mana) - Darraigh can imbue a natural object (typically, his staff or a stone) with druidic power. For the next minute, it will do +3 damage. Nature's Growth (14 Mana) - Darraigh causes plants to grow wildly for one minute. Any enemies caught in the area will have a -2 penalty to maneuver actions. History and Background Information Parents: Mother - prostitute - dead. Father - druid - missing. Siblings: Darraigh's parents have had other children individually. Darraigh had one older half-sister whom he knew; any siblings on his father's side are unknown. Darraigh is estranged from his family. Enemies: Darraigh's notoriety means that his 'admirers' are like an enemy to him, and they will seek to spy upon him. He has made other enemies during his career, and may well make more if he discovers his heritage. Friends: Darraigh has a number of contacts with whom he has gone on adventures before. Some of them may have come to Nairu Companions: The Cu Sith is a spirit guardian in the form of an immense and vicious street dog that protects Darraigh when he truly needs it. He does not know where it comes from or why it looks after him sometimes, but not others. History: 1. Darraigh has poor health from growing up on the street. 2. Darraigh's origins means that he distrusts authority figures, especially churches, whom he views as self-righteous and hypocritical. 3. Darraigh was a member of a street gang. He was captured by his enemies, and discovered his druidic powers as he freed himself and began a new life. 4. Darraigh's magic is more powerful than he is. Sometimes he can lose himself in a fugue state induced by his power. Sometimes he is worried that one day, he will never come out. 5. Although Darraigh has no formal education and cannot read or write, he has a natural street cunning, and enjoys figuring out clever solutions to practical problems. Dramatic Poles and Desires Dramatic Poles and Relationships Dramatic Pole: Making my own way in the world vs. fulfilling my destiny. Personal Goal: Deal with the resentment I feel for my father, by finding out why he left us. Character: Aiden What I Want: Aiden has control over magic as powerful as my own. I'd like to learn how to control my magic from him. Why I Can't Have It: Aiden is racist and superior; I don't trust him. Character: Cassander (The Catman) What I Want: Cassander plays at being a vigilante, but he's lived a life of comfort and privilege. He should respect my greater knowledge and experience. Why I Can't Have It: Cassander has far more natural talent at everything and thinks that he's the superior vigilante. Category:Player Characters